


Yoshiko-chan is Big Everywhere!

by AleneShazam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Body Positivity, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good girls, Smut, YoYoshi, YouHane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleneShazam/pseuds/AleneShazam
Summary: During the Hakodate trip, Hanamaru's gentle ribbings about Yoshiko's weight is starting to get to her. Thankfully, Yo is there, and she's a very good girlfriend.[YouYoshi! Yoshiko is insecure lesbian, Yo is supportive lesbian.]





	Yoshiko-chan is Big Everywhere!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for updates, art, requests, and more! (<https://worldofoasis.tumblr.com/>)

“Ah… that was a great live, wasn’t it?”

Yo collapses onto the hotel bed, letting out a deep but satisfied sigh. She bounces a few times upon the bedsprings, before eventually settling comfortably into the soft mattress.

The Hakodate live was a huge success. Everything went off without a hitch - music, lyrics, choreography, everything went almost exactly as planned. Even Sarah and Dia, who were the last to receive instructions on the live, were able to perform on par with everyone else. After a celebratory dinner, the members of Aqours went back to the hotel for the night (except for Ruby, who insisted on staying with Leah for _reasons_ ). 

“Mm.”

Yo raises an eyebrow at Yoshiko’s noncommittal answer. Rolling over in her bed, she glances at Yoshiko, who’s just starting to change out of her streetwear. Yoshiko stops just shy of shrugging off her top, and frowns at Yo.

“Don’t look,” Yoshiko says, tossing a pillow in Yo’s direction.

Yo accepts the throw without question, the pillow hitting her in her face before bouncing off harmlessly. Glancing down at the pillow for a moment, Yo raises an eyebrow and looks back to Yoshiko. “You realize I’ve seen you naked before.”

Yoshiko’s cheeks flush. “Well, yes, but— look, I am not prepared! Look away or I’ll banish you into a demiplane until I’m ready.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that,” Yo chuckles, rolling over onto her side and staring at the wall obligingly. A short while later the rustling stops, and Yo feels a light tap on her shoulder. She rolls back over, and gives Yoshiko a smile. “You good now?”

Yoshiko nods stiffly. She’s changed into her pyjamas, and has let her hair down. She sits down on Yo’s bed, a few feet away from where Yo is sprawled out. Yo stares at her for a few seconds before gesturing vaguely with a hand. “Well?”

“Well what?” Yoshiko asks.

“Well, what do you want to do now?” Yo asks. She thinks for a moment before suggesting, “Wanna cuddle?”

“I—” Yoshiko starts to nod, before she stops sharply and hesitates. “I… I’m kind of tired, so maybe I’ll pass.”

She gets off of Yo’s bed, and shuffles back over to her own bed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. Yo frowns as she leaves, getting the inkling that something might be up. Usually Yoshiko is a huge cuddlebug, as much as she hates to admit it, and despite the successful live she’s uncharacteristically subdued, considering her usual partner in crime, Mari, is still hollering up a storm somewhere on the same floor.

“What’s the matter?” Yo asks, tilting her head. She stands up and goes over to Yoshiko’s bedside. “Is something wrong?”

“Huh?” Yoshiko looks at Yo for a moment then shakes her head. “No, not really. The live was great, everything was great, Ruby and Leah got their message across. Everything’s great.”

She smiles at Yo, and though it’s a genuine smile Yo can tell she’s still hiding something. 

Making up her mind, Yo clambers onto Yoshiko’s bed and lazily drapes herself over Yoshiko, pulling her into a loose hug from behind. Yoshiko squeaks, putting up a token resistance for a few moments before eventually settling down and reluctantly allowing Yo to cuddle her from behind.

“What’s up?” Yo murmurs, gently rocking her back and forth soothingly. “You’re not acting like yourself.” 

Yoshiko tenses up for a moment, before letting her body go slack and sighing. “Is it that obvious?” She gives Yo a small smile. “It’s just a trifling matter, really. Foolish of me to even worry about it.”

“Hey, if it’s bothering you then it’s a big deal for me,” Yo says, causing Yoshiko’s cheeks to flush bright red. Yoshiko thinks it’s honestly kind of scary how naturally being charming comes to Yo. Not that she minds, of course.

“It’s— it’s really dumb, though,” Yoshiko warns Yo. “Don’t laugh, okay?”

“I promise.”

Yoshiko takes a deep breath, steeling herself. “Am— Yo, am I getting fat?”

Yo stares at Yoshiko for a moment. Yoshiko stares back apprehensively. Then, unable to contain her laughter, Yo lets out an unseemly snort, her restraint breaking down as she lets out a fit of giggles. 

“W-What? You promised not to laugh! Yo—!” Yoshiko turns around and glares at Yo, nudging her with an elbow to try and get her to stop, but all that achieves is to make Yo laugh even harder.

“S-Sorry, I just… you never used to worry about this kind of stuff before,” Yo chuckles, breathing out to calm herself down. “What brings this up? Did something happen?” She returns to a more soothing tone, her arms resting loosely around Yoshiko in a comforting embrace.

Yoshiko eyes Yo sullenly for a moment before turning away, keeping her back to Yo. She’s still a little annoyed that Yo laughed, but she’s not about to reject Yo’s gesture of affection. “Nothing,” Yoshiko says stiffly. “It’s nothing.”

“Aw, come on. Babe,” Yo nuzzles closer to Yoshiko to try and get her to talk. It’s like wrangling a please out of a petulant child, kind of. “Talk to me?”

“Mmm…” Yoshiko grumbles, before eventually relenting. “Zuramaru said I was getting fat,” She admits reluctantly. “She probably meant it as a joke, but… it got me thinking, I guess.”

She turns slightly to glance at Yo. “See? I told you it’s dumb.”

Yo purses her lips, eventually nodding. “Yeah. That’s dumb.”

Yoshiko’s cheeks flush, and she looks away indignantly. “I- I don’t need you to tell me that—” 

“It’s dumb that you’d even be bothered by something like that.” Yo says flatly, and Yoshiko lets out a squeak of surprise as she suddenly hugs Yoshiko close. 

“W-Wait, what are you—!” Yoshiko’s breathing hitches when she feels Yo’s hands slide casually under her shirt and caress her sides.

“Hmm,” Yo hums, her breath tickling Yoshiko’s ear. “Feels about the same to me.”

Yo’s hands continue to wander, gently caressing Yoshiko’s waist before slowly sliding along to her stomach, her fingers delicately tracing the lines of her abdomen. Yoshiko suppresses a shudder at the feather-light touch, trying to ignore the heat rising up in her core. 

“It doesn’t matter if you’ve gained weight or not,” Yo murmurs in Yoshiko’s ear, her voice barely a breathy whisper. Yoshiko’s cheeks are bright red already, but she still feels her cheeks warm up. “You’re gorgeous just the way you are.” 

“Yo…” Yoshiko mutters. She’s not sure if she wants Yo to stop or continue. Maybe continue. Probably continue.

She shifts, breaking off Yo’s advances so she can turn over to face Yo. “Do you mean that?” She asks, staring into Yo’s brilliant blue eyes. 

“Of course.” The way Yo looks at Yoshiko makes her want to melt into a puddle, all warmth and affection and not a trace of judgement to be seen. Yo smiles, and Yoshiko’s worries evaporate into thin air. “In my eyes you’ll always be beautiful.”

“Mmm…” Yoshiko allows herself to fall forward, her forehead resting against Yo’s chest. She can feel the warmth radiating off of Yo, sense her beating heart simply by proximity. She tilts her head up. “Kiss me,” She demands, closing her eyes. “Finish what you started.”

Yo smirks and obliges, capturing Yoshiko’s lips with hers and leaning into the kiss. It starts gentle, a careful push and pull, but it very quickly escalates, the kiss deepening and growing more needy and passionate. Yoshiko finds herself straddling Yo, her hands cupping Yo’s cheeks. Yo’s hands rest on Yoshiko’s hips, squeezing and caressing the soft flesh.

Maybe she has gained a _little_ weight, Yo muses. But she doesn’t mind. When they pause their kiss, Yo gives Yoshiko a teasing smile. “Even if you were a little bigger, that just means there’s more for me to love.”

Yoshiko’s cheeks flush ever brighter red, and in embarrassment she looks away to one side. “You’re incorrigible,” She mutters, though she can’t help but smile giddily at Yo’s comment. “You’re not a chubby chaser, are you?”

“Nope,” Yo laughs, and leans up to plant a kiss on Yoshiko’s cheek. “Just a Yoshiko chaser.”

“It’s Yohane!” Yoshiko protests, pouting. 

Yo laughs again, but after a moment her demeanour shifts slightly and she gently tugs on the hem of Yoshiko’s shirt.

“Can I?” She asks quietly.

Yoshiko nods, closing her eyes and tilting her head up slightly as Yo pulls her shirt off. As she shrugs the shirt off her head, Yoshiko remembers belatedly, “I’m still sweaty.”

“So am I,” Yo says, then smirks and whispers in Yoshiko’s ear, “besides, we’re gonna be sweaty when we’re done.”

Yoshiko squeaks, her cheeks turning bright red. The squeak quickly turns into a series of quiet hums when Yo moves from her ear to her neck, peppering her sensitive neck with gentle, fluttering kisses. Yo always thinks that Yoshiko’s neck is beautiful, slender and swan-like. Maybe it’s something to do with her pale skin, how she can easily mark it like pristine paper, the frailty of it all; or how her whole body tenses up and squirms when Yo’s teeth grazes the base of her neck, where it meets the crook of her shoulder. 

Yo allows her hands to wander, gently pulling at Yoshiko until the younger girl is straddling her lap. “Want me to touch you?” Yo asks, already knowing the answer. Yoshiko is practically grinding herself against Yo’s thigh. She nods without hesitation, hooded eyes gazing lovingly at Yo.

Yo smiles, her fingers trailing down Yoshiko’s back, softly brushing the curve of her waist as she moves around to her front. Yoshiko shivers as Yo traces the front of her belly, pausing over her belly button briefly as Yo gives Yoshiko a light kiss on the lips. She then leans back, giving room for her hand to slide between Yoshiko’s legs, finally reaching her intended destination over Yoshiko’s entrance. She lingers there for a moment, admiring the heat of Yoshiko’s body, before she glides a deft finger over her moist lips, just playfully teasing her wet pussy.

“Ah,” Yoshiko gasps quietly, her arms draping over Yo’s shoulders for support, her hands clasped together behind her back as she feels Yo start to play with her. Yo chuckles, enjoying Yoshiko’s reactions as she runs two fingers over Yoshiko’s folds, picking up more of Yoshiko’s wetness as she continues to tease her slit, pressing against it gently, then spreading the lips apart, causing Yoshiko to shiver and lean against Yo needily. 

“You like that?” Yo asks, her breath sending shivers down Yoshiko’s spine. She looks like a kitten as she whimpers at Yo, her gaze alone begging for more. Unable to resist Yoshiko’s puppy-dog eyes, Yo relents, giving Yoshiko what she wants. “Alright, alright. No need for that look.”

Yoshiko’s breathing suddenly catches as she lets out a moan - Yo slides a finger inside her, her slick entrance affording barely any resistance at all. She can feel how hot Yoshiko inside, how she immediately wraps around her finger, her walls squeezing and pulling her in, her hips thrusting to grind against Yo’s hand. “You really want this, huh?” Yo chuckles, causing Yoshiko to look away, her flushed cheeks growing even redder.

“It’s been a while,” Yoshiko mumbles. “And I’m dating you.”

“Me?” Yo raises an eyebrow good-naturedly. “Whatever could you mean?”

“Stupid Yo,” Yoshiko growls breathily, still grinding against Yo, trying to gain as much pleasure as she can. “Stupid sexy Yo. You know what I mean.”

Yo laughs, and leans in, giving Yoshiko a kiss again, deeper this time, holding it as she calmly slides another finger into Yoshiko, revelling in how she jumps and immediately seems to melt into Yo’s one-armed embrace. Yoshiko moans into the kiss as Yo starts to fuck her in earnest, pumping her fingers in time with Yoshiko’s movements. Yoshiko leans into it, pushing against Yo’s hand, milking her for all she’s worth.

“Good girl,” Yo coos, reaching up with her free hand and stroking Yoshiko’s hair, her fingers parting the silky strands and leaving little tussled locks in their wake. “You’re doing amazing, darling.” 

Yoshiko doesn’t even dignify Yo with a response, just continuing to ride her fingers as her breathing grows heavier and more uneven. She’s so sensitive, she can feel every nook and cranny and ridge and bump on Yo’s fingers, and every time she lifts up and presses down into Yo’s palm, grinding her clit against her knuckles, it’s like she’s being electrified. She’s lost in her rhythm, only barely hearing Yo’s voice at all through the haze of pleasure.

Yo watches Yoshiko closely, admiring how her gorgeous girlfriend’s body moves, how her back arches from pleasure, or how she tosses her head back whenever she takes a shuddering breath, as Yo continues to fuck her faster and faster, harder and harder. Her cheeks are completely flushed now, painting her pale skin a lovely rose hue. She can feel Yoshiko’s movements growing erratic, and she knows what that means, understanding her lover’s reactions perfectly.

A split second before Yoshiko reaches the point of climax, Yo pulls her fingers out, causing Yoshiko to let out a disappointed whine as she falls backwards, breathless and shivering from the after notes of pleasure not yet faded from her system. She looks at Yo with a betrayed expression, mouth parted in a question her scrambled brain can’t quite put into words yet.

Yo idly admires her fingers and hand, dripping with Yoshiko’s fluids, looking smugly at Yoshiko as she licks her fingers clean. “In due time, my dear,” she says teasingly, which finally manages to elicit words from Yoshiko. 

“Yo,” She whines breathlessly, rubbing her legs together, the inside of her thighs slick with her juices. “W-Why did you stop? I was so close…” 

“Because,” Yo drawls, dragging the last syllable out, before suddenly diving forward, burying her face between Yoshiko’s legs. “I want a chance to taste you first~”

The last word is muffled as she laps at Yoshiko’s soaked cunt with her tongue, and Yoshiko cries out, her voice like music to Yoshiko’s ears. She savours how Yoshiko tastes, her tongue running slowly and deliberately over Yoshiko’s folds, careful not to push Yoshiko over the edge, especially with how close she is already. Her girlfriend’s squeaks and moans and squirming only fuels her relish as she places delicate kisses up and down her slit, sometimes wandering dangerously close to her clit, making Yoshiko buck her hips and writhe from the gentle, loving torture.

“Please,” Yoshiko gasps, unable to form full sentences as Yo continues to drive her to the brink of orgasm without pushing her over the edge. “Please, let me— Ngh, _Yo—!”_

“Well…” Yo sighs, the warm breath against her sensitive lips making Yoshiko shiver. “Fine, since you asked so nicely.”

She flattens her tongue right over Yoshiko’s clit, the girl almost screaming as her toes curl inwards and her hands grabbing the sheets. She runs her tongue down Yoshiko’s labia, then up again, lapping at her clit as she comes back to the sensitive bud. Yoshiko’s whole body quakes with desperate cries as she arches her back, but Yo isn’t done yet. 

Tilting her head up so she can continue to pleasure Yoshiko’s clit, she slides two fingers into her cunt, making her writhe and cry and gasp as she starts to fuck Yoshiko again, pumping vigorously as she suckles on her clit. Yoshiko’s legs give out, and she falls backwards heavily, only able to gasp and squirm as Yo now fucks her in earnest, her mind overtaken with only the sensation of Yo inside her and Yo’s tongue against her and Yo’s entire being filling up her entire mind and it’s all Yo, the worries she once had blown completely away by her girlfriend and the feelings she makes Yoshiko feel—

When Yoshiko comes, she comes messily, a flood of heat hitting Yo’s face as she clamps down around Yo’s fingers. She cries out, her whole body tensing and shuddering and shaking, her knuckles white as she clutches the sheets tightly, desperately grinding her pussy against Yoshiko’s face.

Eventually, though, the climax subsides, and Yoshiko takes a long shuddering breath as she lies there, her body feeling good and thoroughly fucked. Yo wipes some of Yoshiko’s fluids off her face, before climbing up beside her and giving Yoshiko a soft, tender smile. “You did so good,” Yo murmurs. “You’re beautiful, and sexy, and I’m so so so in love with you it’s driving me crazy. Please don’t ever think you or your body isn’t good enough… because it is. It’s so good. You’re so good. No matter what.”

Yoshiko simply hummed happily, snuggling against Yo to bask in the afterglow. “I love you, Yo…”

Yo laughs, planting a soft kiss on Yoshiko’s forehead. “I love you too, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> YouYoshi fans rejoice, I make my DRAMATIC RETURN! Maybe. I'll try and finish the series I haven't completed yet and maybe post a few more one-offs, but I'm trying to focus on school so... who knows.
> 
> In other news,
> 
> Yoshiko? Bottoming for Yo? It's exactly as likely as you think.


End file.
